


The Other Side

by ItsaShayem



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Cute Ending, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaShayem/pseuds/ItsaShayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are the best of friends who are secretly in love with each other, and even after a drunken night, they both think that they have single-handedly screwed up their friendship forever, when they're really just on The Other Side of the friend/more than friend barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song The Other Side by Jason Derulo
> 
> I had my music on shuffle and was reading a Mavin fic, so I instantly thought the song would be perfect for another Mavin fic. I searched for it because it was too good not to exist. It didn't exist. I didn't like that. So now it exists.
> 
> Mavin isn't my one of the main pairings I read, so I apologize if it's not what the average Mavin fanfiction is. 
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction, but I've found a Beta that's willing to help me with stuff (Thanks, X!) so hopefully it isn't too bad.
> 
> This chapter is pretty much just a setup to what is to come, so thanks for reading! Feel free to point out any flaws whether it be my English or my portrayal of any of the characters. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I'm sure I'll flip out over every single one!

"MICOO!! NO MICOO PLEASE!!!"

Anyone that didn't work within the chaotic company of Roosterteeth would probably be horrified by the British squawking that the door emitted. But inside the room were five men. A pale man with tattoos and unruly, curly, auburn hair was cackling with a slight New Jersey accent. Underneath him, pinned to the ground, was a lanky man with olive skin and sandy hair sticking up in a million different directions. The tan lad squawked repeatedly at the man above him.

"Micoo! Stop, please, my lovely little micoo! It tickles! Don't be a pleb!" He screeched, British accent accentuated with his giggling.

The Jersey boy just continued jabbing his fingers into the man's sides and laughing at the way he butchered the seemingly simple name 'Michael'.

"What's wrong Gavvers? Can't handle a little friendly wrestling?" He yelled above the deafening laughter and ridiculous bird noises the man below him wouldn't stop making.

Ryan sat on the white couch, keeping his feet up and out of the way of the squirming pair on the ground. Ray was sprawled out beside him, laying his head on Ryan's broad chest as he played on his DS. Ryan ran his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair absentmindedly as he waited for his video to render. Jack wasn't paying any attention to the restless boys on the floor as he focused on editing a Trials video.

Geoff walked in the door a giant mug of coffee in his tattooed hands that didn't seem to be waking up his sleepy blue eyes. He cursed under his breath- and his handlebar mustache- as he almost tripped over the battling duo on the carpet in front of the door on his way to his desk.

"Alright, morons, we've gotta record a Minecraft Lets Play today and I've got a massive hangover, so shut the fuck up and set up your recording software," he sighed as he plopped in his chair and took a large gulp of the scalding liquid, wishing the heat in his throat would soothe his throbbing head.

Everyone slowly made their way to their desks. Well except Michael and Gavin, who continued to roll around on the floor trading jabs to the ribs.

"DUMBASSES!" Geoff yelled as loud as his throbbing head would allow at the early hour.

Michael was straddling Gavin, wiggling his fingers along Gavin's sides as the other man struggled to get out of his grasp. He turned his head, smile stuck on his face as he turned to acknowledge Geoff.

"Yea boss?" Michael asked, holding back his laughter at Gavin's struggling.

"Stop fucking each other for an hour and do your damn jobs." Geoff yelled without a hint of malice.

"But Geoffrey!" Gavin squeaked as he took advantage of Michael being distracted and knocked him off of his lap. "Micoo and I were just faffing about!"

"Yea well quit 'faffing about'" he mocked Gavin's accent, "and get back to doing what I pay you for."

Michael pushed himself up off of the ground, offering Gavin a hand when he was back on his feet.

"Thanks boi!" Gavin exclaimed in an overly-high and cheery voice as Michael hoisted him up.

"No problem boi!" Michael said in an equally high voice, walking over to his desk.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Gavin, trading jokes with his boi and doing a lengthy but enjoyable recording for Minecraft that he would have to edit later in the week. Before he knew it, it was past five and everyone was packing up to leave for the evening. Everyone except for Michael.

"Hey, boi, you heading out soon?" Gavin asked as he pulled his hoodie onto his shoulders.

"Nah," Michael replied, leaning back in his chair and removing his headphones. "I gotta finish editing this Rage Quit for tomorrow before I can head home."

"Well I can wait with you my little Micoo, if you want. we could go get some bevs and watch some movies at your place all night." Gavin suggested.

"Sure, boi. As long as Geoff is cool with it," Michael replied.

"Fuck yea Geoff is cool with it. Keep him as long as you want!" Geoff interjected from his desk across the room as he lifted his bag onto his shoulder and twirled his keys on his finger.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then, Geoffrey." Gavin stated, sitting back in his chair and scooting over to Michael's desk to watch him edit.

Geoff waved his goodbye and walked out the door, leaving the pair alone in the office. They sat in silence as Michael listened to his own voice screaming at a random, infuriatingly difficult indie game, cutting sections out here and there. Gavin waited as patiently as anyone could expect him to, idly spinning in his chair while staring at the ceiling and playing with the strings of his hoodie. After almost two and a half hours, the silence was finally broken when Gavin's stomach growled its neglect, quickly followed by Michael's. Michael waited a few seconds for the inevitable whining to begin. Unsurprisingly, he didn't have to wait long.

"Micoooooo," Gavin whined, voice hoarse from not talking for a couple hours."Let's go get some food Micooooo!"

"Just a minute, Gav, I've got like two minutes left on this video."

"But Micooooooooo-"

He was interrupted by Michael rapidly clicking his mouse a few times and shutting down his computer in record time.

"C'mon Gav I'm finished." He sighed as he grabbed his bag from under his desk.

Gavin jumped up from his seat and skipped over to the door, grin splitting his face at the prospect of food. Michael rolled his eyes at his eagerness, but he followed his hungry friend to the parking lot nonetheless. The climbed into Michael's car and drove towards his apartment.

When they arrived, Gavin practically fell out of the car and sprinted up the stairs to Michael's apartment despite being stuck there until Michael came up with the key. Michael followed behind slowly and could hear Gavin's impatient sounds the entire way up the stairs. He finally arrived, much to Gavin's delight, and unlocked the door, throwing his keys onto the counter and kicking his shoes off near the door. Gavin followed suit and headed straight to Michael's fridge, pulling out two beers and a box of cold pizza.

"The dinner of champions," he declared as he set the pizza on the table and popped the caps off of the beers, handing one to Michael.

"Indeed, boi." Michael agreed before taking a long drag of his beer and opening the box to reveal three slices of pizza.

Each man grabbed a slice and wandered over to the couch, relaxing into the cushions and propping their feet on the coffee table. Michael grabbed his Xbox controller, turning on Netflix and starting a random movie. They sat in silence for a few minutes except for the quiet sounds of a bite of pizza or a sip of beer. But being Michael and Gavin, the silence didn't last long. Michael grabbed the final piece of pizza just as Gavin was finishing his piece, taking huge bite.

"Micoo!" Gavin squawked in an undeniably bird-like fashion. "I wanted the last piece!"

"Yea but I got the last piece didn't I?" Michael stated through a mouth full of pepperoni.

Gavin pouted for a moment before a piece of pepperoni was shoved into his mouth. He was surprised to say the least.

"Micoo!!!" he squeaked.

"Gavvers!!!" Michael replied in a terrible imitation of a British accent. "I just gave you what you wanted, boi!"

Gavin laughed at his best friend's logic as he swallowed the pepperoni and finished the last of his beer. The movie credits began to roll, neither of the men being able to remember even the main plot of the movie they had watched. Gavin yawned and cuddled up to a pillow that was against the arm of the couch as Michael stood to take care of their beer bottles. He was asleep before Michael returned, not being awake to see the look of adoration in his best friend's eyes as he pulled a blanket over the Brit and smiled down at his peaceful figure. 

"Goodnight, Gavvers," Michael whispered as he crouched down and swept a stray hair out of the boy's face. He smiled softly at the sleeping man, stroking his thumb lovingly across his cheekbone and pressing a feather-light kiss to his forehead.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime swimmy bevs results with some intoxicated bois and some actions that weren't caused by alcohol, but it definitely didn't hurt their courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song The Other Side by Jason Derulo
> 
> I had my music on shuffle and was reading a Mavin fic, so I instantly thought the song would be perfect for another Mavin fic. I searched for it because it was too good not to exist. It didn't exist. I didn't like that. So now it exists.
> 
> Mavin isn't my one of the main pairings I read, so I apologize if it's not what the average Mavin fanfiction is.
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction, but I've found a Beta that's willing to help me with stuff (Thanks, X!) so hopefully it isn't too bad.
> 
> This chapter includes some lunchtime swimmy bevs. Let's get this Mavin train rolling people.

Gavin slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit living room. It must've still been early. He recognized the soft red couch as Michael's and stretched his arms above his head until his spine popped a few times. As he was waking up more and more, his eyes opened wide in shock. His hand flew to his forehead, where he could almost feel the ghost of Michael's lips. Had he been dreaming? He had to have been... Michael wouldn't kiss him- he was straight. The same couldn't be said for Gavin, but he kept his bisexuality pretty low key, never denying any questions but also never bringing it up in conversation.

Gavin struggled with his memory for a few moments, slowly coming to the decision that it must have been a dream. Just as he pulled his hand away from his forehead, he heard shuffling steps walking from the bedroom and into the kitchen. He sat up to see Michael peering into the fridge, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants dangerously low on his hips. Gavin immediately swung his feet onto the floor and stood, stretching once more.

"Good morning, boi," Gavin groaned as he waddled his way into the kitchen and over to the cupboards to start his search for food.

"Morning, Gavvers," Michael mumbled as he pulled out the milk and set it on the counter. He walked up behind Gavin and reached above his head to grab a box of cereal from the top shelf.

Gavin felt his cheeks light up as he felt Michael brush against him, brow furrowing in confusion at his blood's choice of movement. Michael moved away from him to grab two bowls and spoons as Gavin subtly rubbed his cheeks to disperse the color. He turned around when his face was no longer full of heat to see Michael pouring two bowls of cereal and setting them on the counter. 

Gavin walked past Michael and sat on the barstool alongside the counter, beginning to munch away at his Frosted Flakes. 

“I still don’t get why Americans call “Frosty”s “Frosted Flakes”,” Gavin mumbled between bites.

“‘Cuz they’re flakes that have been frosted, dummy, now hurry up we’re gonna be late for work.” Michael replied sleepily as he slammed his cereal down his throat at break-neck speed.

Michael carried his bowl of milk over to the sink, emptied it, and rinsed it out before stretching his arms above his head, leaning side to side as his shoulders cracked in appreciation. Gavin’s chewing slowed as he was mesmerized by the intricate movements of Michael’s muscular back. He was too caught up staring that he didn’t notice Michael turning around until it was too late and he was frozen in Michael’s gaze.

“You okay there, Gav?” He asked through a smirk.

“Uh… yea just zoned out a bit, boi, all good now,” Gavin stammered as he averted his eyes back to the much less interesting view of his cereal. 

Michael chuckled lightly under his breath at Gavin’s unease and walked back to his bedroom to get changed for work.

“Gav, you need clothes?” He yelled as he dug through his dresser, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and his own Achieve shirt and setting them on his bed.

“Just a shirt, Micoo, I can just wear these jeans again,” was the muffled reply from the kitchen. 

Michael stepped out of his sweatpants and pulled on his jeans, ignoring his shirt until the last possible moment, because who wants to wear a shirt around their own house? Gavin walked in as he was buckling his belt, pausing near the doorway.

“Gavin, just grab a shirt for Christ’s sake, I’m not gonna rip your arms off if you go into my dresser.”

Gavin jumped at the unexpected words and scrambled over to the dresser, searching for a shirt that he deemed acceptable. He eventually pulled out the Achieve shirt that was designed with him holding the Tower of Pimps, smirking devilishly. He ran over to Michael’s bed, setting his shirt on the bed. He quickly pulled the shirt off of his torso, pulling Michael’s on quickly after.

“Look, Micoo! We can wear each other’s shirts and everyone will know we’re bois!”

“Pretty sure everyone already knows that, Gav.”

“Well now we can prove it! Pleaaaasssseeee Micoo?!” Gavin screeched, jumping up and down and holding his shirt out towards Michael. 

Michael just rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed the shirt from his friend’s grasp, resulting in a happy squawk from Gavin.

They rushed out the door fifteen minutes later, wearing each other’s Achieve shirts. Michael drove them quickly to the office, walking into the door at 8:58.

“Way to cut it close, dickheads,” was their only acknowledgment from Geoff as he twirled the ends of his mustache into place.

“Thanks, we try.” Gavin stated, ruffling Geoff’s already messy hair as he passed.

Jack, Ray, and Ryan all raised a hand as hello as the final members to arrive made their way to their desks. Gavin tripped over Michael’s chair as he waved at the other men, toppling into his desk and knocking over the figurine of the Queen.

“NOT THE QUEEN!” Michael and Ray squealed simultaneously in mock British accents as Gavin struggled to catch the small statue, resulting in laughter from the three Gents.

The day continued in a similar manner, Gavin being his clumsy and annoying self, getting on everyone’s nerves by lunch.

“Micooooooo!” He stage whispered as he threw his arms around Michael’s neck from behind him. “Micooooooooo… let’s go do lunchtime swimmy bevs, my little Micoo!”

Michael sighed in defeat, pulling off his headphones and untangling Gavin from around his neck.

“Alright Gav, let’s go do lunchtime swimmy bevs.”

The pair drove back to Michael’s apartment complex and changed into swim trunks. Gavin grabbed a cooler and some beer from Michael’s fridge as Michael grabbed them towels.

“Ready, boi?” Gavin yelled as he closed the lid of the cooler and leaned against the door.

“Yea on my way,” Michael replied.

The pair walked down to the pool, basking in the mid-summer sunshine. They set their phones on a table along with their cooler of alcohol. Michael managed to grab a beer before Gavin gripped onto his arm and dragged him into the frigid water.

Michael came back to the surface almost completely unphased. Gavin not so much. He popped his out of the water, instantly shaking like a leaf and squawking in the most obnoxious way possible. Michael quickly shut him up by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back under.

“Micoo!” Gavin squeaked as he resurfaced. “It’s bloody cold, Micoo!”

“I know it’s cold you pulled me in with you dumbass!” Michael chuckled as he drifted to the edge. He popped the cap off of his beer and took a long drag, savoring the bubbles as they danced across his tongue. Gavin climbed out of the pool and sat on the ledge, reaching to grab a beer from the cooler. He popped the cap and the pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while, constantly sipping from their drinks. Eventually they got tired of reaching all the way to the cooler, and Michael dragged it to the edge. He then pushed Gavin into the water and jumped in alongside him.

Gavin resurfaced a few moments later, quiet this time. He silently swam over to where Michael was just coming above the water and grabbed his shoulders, swiftly pushing him back under momentarily. After he resurfaced and splashed Gavin in revenge, both men swam to the edge to grab more bevs. 

Half an hour and two six packs later, Gavin’s phone went off with his obnoxious ringtone, featuring his own voice in a disturbingly bird-like squawk. Gavin was giggling at a small comment Michael had made about him being a dodo bird when he answered.

“Hiya, Geoffrey,” he slurred, setting down his empty bottle and relaxing into a pool chair. “What’s up buddy?”

“Hey, Gav,” Geoff sighed. “There was some power shortage at the office and Ryan is checking it out right now, but he says it’ll be a while before we can get any work done. Plus I’m assuming by your giggly-ass voice that you and Michael aren’t in any shape to work anyway, so just hang out around his place till I can come get you around 6ish.”

“Okay, Geoffrey, I’ll stay with my lovely little Micoo for a while then. Seeya, buddy.” Gavin replied before tapping the end call button and dropping his phone back on the table.

“Hey. Hey, boi.” Michael said as he hoisted himself onto the concrete. “Let’s go inside, boi, I have an idea.”

“Okay, boi.” Gavin agreed as he started packing the empty bottles back into the cooler.

The pair stumbled up the stairs and into Michael’s apartment, tripping over each other and giggling the whole way. Michael fumbled his keys twice, but they finally managed to get inside where they changed back into their clothes before Gavin collapsed in a pile on the couch and Michael stood next to the TV fiddling with his iPod. Suddenly, a song started playing from the bluetooth speakers and Gavin smiled.

“Micoo! This is my favorite song, Micoo!” He exclaimed, suddenly jumping up to start dancing around in a completely idiotic fashion.

Michael just smiled as he joined Gavin in dancing on the opposite end of the living room, smiling and singing along to the words that were engraved in his mind:

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you

He pointed to Gavin from across the room.

When we were chilling  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer   
Soon you were eating off my spoon  
You're coming over

He motioned to the surrounding room.

And we would talk all afternoon  
Tonight we’ll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Find your hands all over me

He ran his hands down his body, winking at Gavin.

And then you bite your lip

He made an absurd biting motion towards Gavin who just giggled and continued to dance.  
Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way.”  
Tonight

Michael began jumping along to the beat, not caring about bothering the tenants below him.

Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain’t friends anymore

He wagged his finger and shook his head.

If we walk down this road  
We’ll be lovers for sure

He made a heart with his fingers.

So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die  
And take me to the other side  
This could be perfect

He motioned between them.

But we won’t know unless we try

He shrugged.

I know you’re nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

He swung his hips along with the beat.

Tonight we’ll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Find your hands all over me

He ran his hands along his own body once again.

And then you bite your lip

Michael made another exaggerated biting motion at Gavin who continued to dance in circles and laugh at his friend’s absurd actions.

Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way.”  
Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes

He pointed to Gavin once again.

And I know we ain’t friends anymore

Another shaking head and wiggling finger.

If we walk down this road  
We’ll be lovers for sure

Another heart.

So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die

Michael clutched at his own heart.

And take me to the other side  
Kiss me like it’s do or die  
And take me to the other side

And suddenly Gavin could see the pleading look within his best friend’s eyes and the dance party didn’t seem like a joke anymore. So he sang the next verse to his lovely little Michael, slowing his dancing to a halt as he went. 

Tonight we’ll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way.”  
Tonight

He took a small step towards Michael.

Take me to the other side

Another step.

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Another.

Just take me to the other side

Another.

I see that sexy look in your eyes

Another.

And I know we ain’t friends anymore

One more, and he’s half way there.

If we walk down this road

He takes longer strides.

We’ll be lovers for sure

He nods as he steps forward.

So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die 

And steps forward again.

And take me to the other side

He’s two steps from his boi.

Take me to the other side

One step.

And take me to the other side

They’re inches apart.

Kiss me like it’s do or die

Gavin tangles his hands in Michael’s hair and whispers the final line an inch from his lips:

And take me to the other side

Michael closes the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned the entire end scene in my first hour class the other day and couldn't focus the rest of the day because all I wanted was to get home to my computer to let the cuteness explode. If you're just in this for the fluff, you may wanna skip chapter three...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly after swimmy bevs, resulting in some very gay occurrences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song The Other Side by Jason Derulo
> 
> I had my music on shuffle and was reading a Mavin fic, so I instantly thought the song would be perfect for another Mavin fic. I searched for it because it was too good not to exist. It didn't exist. I didn't like that. So now it exists.
> 
> Mavin isn't my one of the main pairings I read, so I apologize if it's not what the average Mavin fanfiction is.
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction, but I've found a Beta that's willing to help me with stuff (Thanks, X!) so hopefully it isn't too bad.
> 
> This chapter is just smut, so if you're not into that you shouldn't read it.

Michael gripped onto the base of the other’s soft, brown hair, pulling him that extra inch closer. Their lips crashed together and immediately slid against each other in perfect harmony. Michael quickly tangled one hand in the other’s bird-nest-like hair and wrapped his free arm around his waist to pull their bodies flush together. The other man’s arms wrapped around his neck, not giving either of them an inch of space to breathe, but neither seemed to mind.

Gavin smiled into the kiss, Michael biting his lip making the world melt away. He felt Michael’s tongue trace against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gavin moaned quietly, opening instantly and wrapping their tongues together, not even battling Michael for dominance. Suddenly, the world spun around and Michael had him pushed against a wall, the hand previously in his hair now beside his face while his hips were held off the wall by Michael’s muscular arm.

Michael pulled away only an inch as Gavin bumped his head back against the wall, both gasping for breath.

Gavin’s eyes fell half-closed but stayed open enough to see Michael’s pupils blown with lust, hair mussed up from Gavin’s struggle to get him as close as possible, lips a couple shades darker and swollen from kissing. 

“Fuck…” Gavin breathed as he felt his cock twitch in interest at his friend’s appearance.

“Yea, I was getting there,” Michael smirked, dropping his head to kiss and suck along Gavin’s jawline. 

Michael carried his kisses lower, pulling the other’s shirt down to nip along his collarbone. Gavin gasped at a particularly harsh bite, hands flying up to grip at the Jersey man’s curls. He gripped tighter and tugged as the man below him licked and sucked a mark to the junction of neck and shoulder. The rough treatment had Michael groaning in pleasure immediately, rolling his hips forward, rubbing his clothed erection against Gavin’s own. They both moaned loudly at the shocks of pleasure that resulted from finally receiving the friction they so desperately needed.  
Michael continued his ministrations to Gavin’s neck, giving him a gorgeous necklace of marks of varying sizes and intensities. He made sure to keep them all hidden until he was hit with a sudden possessive urge. Gavin was his. And he wanted everyone to know it. He smirked against his neck as he moved up to the pulse point on the left side of his neck and bit, not deep enough to break skin, but coming close. Gavin screamed as the pain was quickly overridden by the pleasure of Michael continuing to grind against him as he sucked and licked the newest mark soothingly.

“M-Micoo… Please…” Gavin panted, tugging again at Michael’s hair.

The ground seemed to fall from under Gavin until he realized Michael had lifted him off of the ground, wrapping his legs around his waist. He groaned as Michael walked, never stopping his work along Gavin’s neck. The movement pressed their groins together resulting in a series of moans of varying pitches from each man. Michael walked as quickly as he could without dropping his friend until they got to the bed. 

He leaned forward at the waist when Gavin refused to break contact long enough to be set down until he landed atop Gavin, both gasping at the added pressure to their erections. Gavin pulled him back up into a searing kiss filled with lust and need, topped off with a pleading whine and wandering hands struggling to grab the hem of Michael’s shirt. Michael pulled away from Gavin just enough to tug each of their shirts off, running his fingers appreciatively through the thick hair along the other’s torso.

The distance was short-lived as Gavin pulled him back down to crush their lips together once again. Michael worked his hand in between their bodies, gripping at Gavin’s bulge, swallowing the resulting sounds the other gave at the lovely friction. He moved his hand up, Gavin whining in protest until Michael managed to pop open the button on his friend’s pants and slide down his zipper. He pulled the younger’s hips into the air to work his skinny jeans and boxers down until he could effectively kick them off. Once revealed, Michael soaked up the sight of Gavin’s fully hard cock, thinner than his own but just as long, head poking out from his foreskin.

Gavin pushed at Michael’s toned chest, making him kneel so that he could work open his belt and rip open the button and zipper. He yanked Michael’s pants to his knees and motioned for him to kick them the rest of the way off. When finally removed, Gavin pushed Michael back so he was sitting on his heels. Gavin followed him, laying on his stomach and ghosting a hot breath along the noticeable tent in his boxers. He attacked his lips to the developing wet spot and sucked along the head of Michael’s cock, basking in the broken moans it pulled from his boi’s lips.

He pulled his boxers down slowly to reveal Michael’s leaking member, pushing his boxers down until he caught the hint and kicked them aside. Gavin maneuvered Michael until he was sitting against the headboard with his legs spread so Gavin could lay between them and wrap his lips around Michael’s dick, savoring the salty taste as he lapped at a bead of precum. 

He grabbed Michael’s hands and tangled them into his own hair, hoping he would get the hint. It seemed he caught on, because he tugged on the sandy hair and Gavin moaned in response. The vibrations caused Michael’s hips to twitch upwards uncontrollably, chasing more of the velvety heat that Gavin’s mouth provided. Gavin let his eyes flutter shut as he relaxed his jaw and swallowed down more and more of Michael until his nose was nestling against his happy trail. When he reached the base, he peeled his eyes open to lock gazes with Michael as his throat fluttered around him.

“Fuuuuuck, Gavin…” Michael moaned, hugely affected by Gavin’s doe eyes, no longer able to see the hazel as it was swallowed by his blown out pupils. “If you don’t stop right now I’m gonna blow my load.”

Gavin reluctantly pulled off of Michael, saliva and precum creating a shiny layer on his lips. Michael pulled him up into a violent kiss, flipping them. Gavin wrapped his legs around his waist as he heard him rifling through the bedside table. He heard the sound of a foil packet and pulled away from Michael, grabbing his arm to stop him.

“No Micoo please… I’m clean, I promise! I wanna feel you. Just you. Please,” Gavin pleaded, staring directly into Michael’s eyes.

Michael leaned down and kissed Gavin lightly, setting the packet back in the drawer before he closed it.

“Okay, boi,” he breathed against his lips as he popped the cap on an almost full bottle of lube.

Gavin’s breath hitched in anticipation as he heard Michael squirt lube onto his fingers. He soon felt a slick digit run along the cleft of his ass before ever so slowly forcing its way inside of him. His breathing picked up as he felt Michael push his middle finger in to the knuckle, pausing to let him adjust. Gavin was never one to be patient, and began begging the second he could no longer feel friction within him.

“Mic-Micoo… Please Micoo… Please don’t stop! Please, boi, I need more…” he dissolved into garbled versions of ‘Micoo’ and ‘please’, close to sobbing.

Michael relented quickly, wanting to get to the main event as much as the other, but not wanting to hurt his boi. He slowly pulled his finger out, quickly pushing a second in alongside it. Gavin’s moans filled the room as he twisted his fingers, pumping them in and out, then scissoring them to stretch him out. Gavin’s body adjusted quickly, so Michael pushed in a third finger. He pushed them in as far as he could, then crooked his fingers in a beckoning motion three times before he found a small bundle of nerves that made Gavin writhe, scream, and buck his hips below him. He slowly massaged Gavin’s prostate, pulling strangled sounds of pleasure out of the brunette. 

“Micoo- please Micoo!” he screamed. “Please, I’m so close… I don’t wanna- ah!- c-cum until you’re in-inside me!”

Michael smiled at the confession, retracting his fingers. Gavin’s hole clenched in protest at the loss, only to feel the blunt end of something substantially larger than Michael’s fingers. His heart skipped a beat and he gasped as Michael slowly pushed the head past the tight ring of muscle, stopping to let Gavin adjust.

Michael held himself up with his tattooed forearms on either side of Gavin’s head. He lifted a hand to caress the other man’s cheek, taking in the expression of pure bliss and pressing a chaste kiss to Gavin’s slack lips. The brunette began to whimper with impatience and dug his heels into the redhead’s lower back, trying to force him closer. When Michael only smirked with the intent of teasing him, Gavin quickly turned the tables. He rolled them over, effectively straddling Michael and sinking onto him in a single stroke.

The Jersey boy gasped as he was enveloped with the tight heat of Gavin’s ass. Gavin’s hands landed harshly on his chest, not giving Michael a single second before he lifted himself up and slammed back down, pulling broken moans from deep within both men. He tried for multiple strokes to get the right angle to hit that bundle of nerves that made him see stars, but he couldn’t find it on his own and was quickly reduced to frustrated whimpers..

His world tilted and he was once again on his back, Michael grunting with each hard, deep stroke into him. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, passion flowing between them with the silky slide of their mouths. Michael gripped tightly onto Gavin’s hips, undoubtedly leaving finger-shaped bruises. He lifted Gavin’s hips to adjust the angle just right. Gavin screamed out as Michael pounded into his prostate on every thrust.

Sensing that the Brit was close, Michael sped up his thrusts, moaning at the increased friction. Gavins mouth dropped open and he drug his nails down Michael’s back, digging in to ground himself as he approached the edge, leaving gorgeous red trails behind. Michael saw his fragile state and felt the familiar heat in his own stomach, so he leaned down to brush his lips along the shell of Gavin’s ear.

“Come on baby, I know you can do it. Let go, Gav; come for me baby boy.”

Gavin’s vision exploded into white as Michael’s filthy words pushed him over the edge. He came without a single touch to his own dick, Michael’s name coming out as a chant as ribbons of white shot across both of their stomachs. His hole clenched like a vice, gripping onto Michael as he thrusted only twice more before slamming in as deep as he could and dropping his head onto Gavin’s shoulder, cumming deep within his best friend. He groaned Gavin’s name as his cock pulsed within the convulsing heat. Gavin savored the fullest feeling he’s ever experienced, clinging to Michael and trying to keep him inside of him as long as possible.

Although Michael came after Gavin, he came down from his high quicker, slowly pulling himself out of Gavin, excess cum and lube rolling down the cleft of Gavin’s ass. He stood and padded to the bathroom, returning quickly with a wet washcloth. Having already wiped the cum from his own stomach, he lightly dragged the cloth against Gavin’s stomach as the Brit slowly caught his breath. He cleaned the excess remains from around Gavin’s hole, throwing the dirty cloth into the hamper.

Michael pulled the comforter down the bed, coercing Gavin to curl up underneath. He then laid on his back, extending an arm for Gavin to curl up under. The Brit accepted the cuddling invitation immediately, laying on his stomach half on top of Michael with their legs tangled in an indistinguishable mess of limbs and his arm across his waist. Michael draped an arm across his back, using the other to draw invisible patterns along the heated skin of Gavin’s arm.

“Hey, Gav,” Michael whispered.

“Hmmmm, boi?” Gavin mumbled.

“I love you, boi,” he murmured through his neverending smile.

“I love you, too, boi,” Gavin replied as he squeezed impossibly closer to Michael as if he was trying to combine their beings.

And in that moment, Michael couldn’t remember ever loving anything as much as the annoying British man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut takes ridiculously long to write when your only resource for information is other fanfictions.
> 
> I'm also starting Spring Break today, so for the next week I'll be updating as much as I can, including a story on how Raywood came to be in the dark place that is my mind.


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up in Michael's bed, naked, hung over, and afraid. Michael wakes up to Gavin rushing out of his apartment and tries to stop him. The men are in love, but neither can come to the conclusion that the other may feel the same, despite the previous night's... Activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize in advance because this shattered my heart to write, but I may have laughed maniacally imagining other's reacting in the same way. Oh my god I'm terrible. I'm worse than a blob of bubblegum in a parking lot in the summer.

Gavin pried his eyes open with a slight groan as the sunlight shone directly on his face. He flung a hand over his eyes, trying to end the burning sensation they were receiving. When the shade wasn't enough to soothe his eyes, he attempted to roll onto his side and away from the window. He flipped over to come face to face with a sleeping Michael, scaring a squeak from the Brit's lips as he tumbled backwards off the bed. Gavin looked down and noticed his naked form, eyes expanding as the memories of the night before flashed through his mind. The singing, the dancing, the kissing... The shagging. His mind was too flooded with confusion and shock to notice the waking movements of the other man tangled in the sheets.

"Gavin?" Michael's groggy morning voice sent a shiver down his spine along with a single message to his brain: get out. 

Gavin scrambled to his feet, collecting his clothes in a flurry of movement and rushing out the bedroom door. He yanked his boxers and jeans on together, narrowly avoiding the counter and almost tripping as he hopped to get his legs into the tight denim. He slammed his feet into his shoes as he pulled his shirt over his head, ignoring the fact that it was inside-out.

"Gavin, what are you doing? Stop!" The now fully awake Jersey boy yelled as he ran into the living room, pulling on a pair of low-sitting flannel pajama pants, caring more about stopping Gavin than his own decency. (Let's be honest: shirtless Michael, that's way better than 'decent').

Gavin threw open the door, clambering down the hallway and three flights of stairs to reach the parking lot. He heard Michael running and yelling after him, but he couldn't get his legs to stop, Michael was just going to yell at him and call him disgusting names like everyone in England had. He couldn't take hearing those from his best friend, so he ran as fast as his feet would let him. A few blocks down the street, he slowed to a quick walk, gasping for breath as he pulled out his phone, dialing the number from memory as tears started to trickle down his cheeks. The man picked up after three rings.

"Gav, what the fuck it's like 8 o'clock in the morning," the hoarse voice accused over the line.

"Geoff," the Brit sobbed. "I made a mistake."

~*~*~

Geoff's car slammed to a halt in front of the huddled figure on the curb. The mustachioed man rushed out of the car and over to the shaking man, wrapping tattooed arms around the Brit. Gavin curled his arms around Geoff's neck and pulled him down to sit beside him, swinging a leg over his lap to cling to his side for comfort. The tears that stained his cheeks came silently for a few minutes, the older man just petting through the foreigners sandy hair and rubbing along his back to give him as much comfort as possible without knowing the situation.Slowly, the tears began to fade and only shiny trails stained Gavin's cheeks.

"Gavin," Geoff started quietly, "what happened, buddy?"

Gavin sniffles a couple times before trying to answer, only a choked sob escaping his lips. After taking a second to compose himself and rub the tears from his cheeks, he buried his face into the older man's neck and choked out, "I slept with Michael."

Geoff saw red at the words, fatherly instincts immediately kicking in as his muscles stiffened and his jaw clenched. "Gavin, did he hurt you? Did he force you into anything you didn't want to do? I swear if he laid a single unwanted finger on you I'll-"

"No, no!" Gavin began to babble. "It was nothing like that, Geoff, I promise. Just... I like him. I really really do. Hell I could love him, I don't know. But we were drunk. It was fine, it was nice, I've never felt more loved than when I was cuddled into his side; But Geoff, he was drunk. He was so, so drunk. He wouldn't have done it if we weren't drunk. I started it, I slept with a straight man when he was drunk. He was vulnerable and I took advantage of him, Geoff! What am I gonna do?" Fresh tears threatened to cloud over his sight as he began to panic.

"Gavin, Gav!" Geoff called as he gently took the man's face between his hands and stared into the terrified, hazel eyes, "You've got to calm down, man. You guys are best friends. It sounds like you both just got caught up in the moment I'm sure everything will be fine. Having a panic attack isn't gonna solve anything. As much as you're gonna hate to hear this, you've gotta talk to Michael."

Gavin whined at the suggestion, gripping to the collar of Geoff's shirt and burying his face as deep into the older man's throat as possible. He was a terrible person. Michael would never love him, he was straight and probably hated Gavin for what he had done. He was just an idiot Brit that let his sloshed brain take control for a night and was going to pay with the loss of his best friend.

The two sat in silence for another minute as Geoff gently carded through sandy locks and rubbed his hand along protruding vertebrae before eventually their muscles became sore from sitting in the cramped position and they had to get home. They took a leisurely pace back to the Ramsey house, not having to go to work as it was Saturday. Gavin shuffled into his room, collapsing in on himself on the bed and curling under the blankets despite the Austin heat. He fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of angry words spit at him in a Jersey accent and hate-filled chocolate colored eyes.

~*~*~

Michael stumbled down the stairs, losing sight of Gavin as he rounded a corner. He let out a frustrated sound and gripped his curls with an iron hold that threatened to yank them from the roots. He stomped up the stairs and back through his still-open apartment door, slamming it behind him. 

His rage at his own stupidity pounded against his skull, overpowering the hangover that had previously been lurking. He spun around and swung a fist, laying a few hard punches into the drywall. How could he be so stupid? He should have run faster. He should have held Gavin closer. He shouldn't have let him go. Fuck, he shouldn't have slept with him. He wouldn't have if he knew it would end like this. Gavin had initiated the situation, why would he run away? Oh shit, he probably thought he could get away with a one night stand with Michael. But why would he say he loved him if it was just for a lay? He punctuated each thought with a punch, tears trickling out of his eyes totally unrelated to the stinging pain that was shooting through his arm.

Michael collapsed to his knees with a broken sob as his head was swarmed with anger and fear and pain, but not a single pang of regret. He could never regret that night. He may regret the way it ended, but he loved Gavin. He was completely head over heels, sickeningly, infuriatingly in love with the Brit. He had begun to think the younger man felt the same, with the obvious passion that each of their kisses contained. But the alcohol that had flooded his system had overrun all of the fears that he had considered in the previous months. He had finally been with the man that he loved, but now he was going to lose him forever.

They've promised that dreams come true, but they forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too.


	5. The First Monday After "The Incident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael have to go to work, and therefore must see each other for the first time since Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I shouldn't be fangirling over my own story, but YOLO am I right? God I'm so terrible... But anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Please comment with ideas as to where you think this should go or criticisms. Kudos make me smile more than you could ever know, so please leave them if you like what I've done so far

Gavin locked himself in his room the rest of the weekend, only traveling as far as the bathroom and one long trip to the kitchen to settle Griffon's motherly worry. His appetite went into hiding, overridden by his need to sulk and worry and hate himself. His phone sat dead and abandoned on the nightstand as he couldn't begin to imagine being social again. He only plugged it in and turned it on Sunday night to set an alarm for work in the morning. He would call in sick, but seeing as he lives with his boss, that wasn't really an option.

He rolled out of bed late Monday morning, giving himself just enough time to shower, change, and grab a banana from the counter as a poor excuse for breakfast. He glanced in the mirror next to the front door as he and Geoff were heading to the car. He looked like shit: hair a mess after being harassed by a towel to dry, facial hair grown out to the fine line between heavy stubble and light beard, dark bags beneath bloodshot and lifeless eyes from restless sleep, no emotion shown on his stony face, and a hickey staining the left side of his neck and screaming his mistake to the world. And he couldn't have cared less about how he looked.

The ride to the office was silent, Geoff allowing Gavin silence until he parked the car and turned to the Brit who was silently staring out his window.

"Okay," he sighed, "I know you don't want to be here, and you don't want to see Michael, but you're going to have to face him eventually, Gav. At the very least, try to be professional and keep your guys' issues out of the videos. Please."

Gavin simply nodded and climbed out of the car without a word or half a second of eye contact. He shuffled through the door, carrying his bag and avoiding the gaze of anyone he passed. He could feel the glaring stares on his back as he passed, just keeping his eyes down and walking to the Achievement Hunter office. He crossed the room, the previous silence becoming deafening as Ray, Ryan, and Jack took in his appearance, deducing that by the destroyed appearance, any comment or joke related to the obvious hickey on his neck would not be appreciated. He ignored the urge to turn and yell at them by giving all of his attention to his monitor and setting up for the day. After a minute, Geoff came in and sat at his desk, adding to the unbearable level of the silence. Ray sneezed from his seat on Ryan's lap, and no one dared to say a word. The silence was finally broken when a man walked through the door and everyone turned to look at him.

"Micoo..." Gavin's hoarse voice said, shocked at the boy's appearance. If Gavin looked like shit, Michael could only be described as looking like a shisno (if you don't watch RvB, shame on you!). His knuckles were bandaged, covering up what the others could only assume we're bloody knuckles. His glasses sat askew on his face, covering eyes that were darker and sat deeper in his skull than the other's remembered. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed or brushed for days, and he wore a pair of worn out jeans and an old merch shirt. His mouth seemed to be stuck in an unbreakable line. 

The man looked to Gavin, eyes giving a look of pain for a second before clearing his throat and murmuring a small, "G'morning," on his trip to his desk.

Luckily for Michael and Gavin, they didn't have any videos to record together that day, so they avoided contact. That is until lunch arrived, both planning to stay and grab something from the kitchen. Gavin made his way to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for bread to make a sandwich. As he reached for the loaf on the top shelf, he felt a pair of eyes on his back, and he turned around to see they were the color of whiskey and sat below a mop of auburn curls. The pair stood awkwardly staring at each other for a minute, pained looks colliding across a foot of space.

"Micoo," Gavin started, voice cracking in the middle of the man's name as his eyes stung with the formation of tears. "I'm so sorry, boi."

Michael's face turned from pain to confusion at Gavin's apology, jaw dropping open and clamping closed twice before he could for a coherent response.

"What?" Okay at least partially coherent.

"I'm so sorry, Micoo. We were drunk and I shouldn't have done what I did. Please don't hate me," the Brit choked out, wringing his hands together to attempt to expel his nerves.

Michael just stared at the other, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open in shock.

"Gav... I'm not mad," he said slowly, trying to figure out why he had jumped to that conclusion.

"You're not?" A spark of hope along with fear flared in the hazel eyes, waiting for a response.

"N-no, I thought I ruined everything. I thought I ruined us."

Gavin's eyebrows shot up at the other's answer, confusion quickly set in.

"But... What? How could you have ruined anything? I came onto you."

"Literally," the redhead muttered beneath his breath before returning to the serious conversation, "I thought that I drove you away and we weren't gonna be best friends anymore."

"But that doesn't make sense, I thought you were straight-"

Just then, Ray and Ryan came walking through the doors laughing, hand in hand, and each carrying a bag from Taco Bell. Their smiles faded as they saw that they had interrupted a private conversation, Ryan clearing his throat uncomfortably and Ray looking between the other lads with worry embedded in his features.

"Hey, morons!" Geoff yelled as he peeked in the door at the four men, "C'mon we've got videos to record!"

Gavin and Michael shared one last glance, each of their eyes conveying confusion and frustration at not being able to work out their issues. The videos from that afternoon were tense, especially with Michael's fidgeting and constant glances at Gavin. The brunette had thought he was straight? Why would he have slept with him if he was? By the time Michael had come to the conclusion that the Brit was worried because Michael had never blatantly stated his sexuality, it was 5 o'clock and the man in question and his housemate were walking out the door to head home for the night. 

Michael drove home and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and mind never leaving the topic of Gavin or the man's confusion on his sexuality. A knot of uneasiness grew in his stomach throughout the night, becoming unbearable after a couple hours. He had to tell Gavin, preferably in a way that even the dumb Brit wouldn't be able to misinterpret. He rolled off of his bed and grabbed his keys as he rushed out of his apartment. He sped the entire drive to Geoff and Gavin's house. He barely managed to turn the car off and close the driver's side door in his rush to the front door. He knocked, not even considering the fact that Geoff might answer or might even be asleep. Luckily, the man that answered the door had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and an adorably huge nose. Michael took a step towards the Brit, leaving only a couple inches of space between them and putting a confused look on the other's face.

"I'm not," was the only explanation Michael offered before he claimed the other man's lips in a desperate kiss that he poured every emotion he had into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not. Oh my god I need to calm down.


	6. The Day After the Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael have a sentimental night on Geoff's couch and go to work together the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long, but I'm slowing down with updates because school and tennis are kicking my ass way harder than I expected.
> 
> As always, please leave any suggestions or criticisms in the comments and your love with a kudo. Thanks for reading!

Gavin's heart jumped at the sudden confession and soft lips upon his own, releasing a surprised sound that Michael happily swallowed down for him. He began to relax at the familiar feeling of his best friend's lips on his and hands on his waist, so his eyes fluttered shut and his hands came up to grasp at unruly auburn curls. Though Michael began the kiss desperately, it slowed to the slight drag of lips and innocent pecks, leaving needy teeth out of the equation. After a few minutes of reassuring each other wordlessly with their mouths, Gavin bumped their foreheads together to bite at his own lip and stare into love-filled chocolate eyes.

"Good," he whispered from one pair of smiling lips to another.

Gavin pulled Michael over to the fluffy grey couch, putting him in a comfortable position before lying mostly on top of him. Neither was surprised when the action didn't end with wandering hands, but cuddling and lazy kisses peppered across each other's faces. They stayed contentedly silent in that position for almost an hour before they both began to fall asleep.

"Hey, Gav," the older mumbled as he adjusted to get the Brit even closer to him.

"Hm..."

"This is gonna sound stupid, but I don't wanna assume anything; do you wanna be together now?"

That got him a decent reaction- Gavin's head shot up from its seat on Michael's chest to stare incredulously at the other.

"No, I absolutely hate your guts, why would I ever wanna be with you?" He stated, words dripping with sarcasm as he slapped a hand on the American's arm. "Of course I wanna be together, m'boi! Team Nice Dynamite, right?"

"Team Nice Dynamite, boi," and with that, the pair fell asleep tangled together on Geoff's couch, the sun beginning to rise and shoot early morning light into the house between the curtains.

~*~*~

Michael struggled to open his eyes a few hours later to be met with the sight of a shirtless Geoff leaning against the wall of the hallway, smiling dumbly at him for some reason. When he tried to sit up, he discovered the reason. He looked down to see Gavin curled around him like a koala around a tree, large nose twitching adorably at the tickle from Michael's shirt moving. The redhead groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, neck sore from being propped against the armrest of Geoff's couch all night. He poked Gavin in the face to wake him up, but the Brit just made an annoyed sound and cuddled impossibly further into his side.

Geoff just giggled as he pushed himself off of the wall to go into the kitchen with a sarcastic, "If you fucked on my couch, you're cleaning up the jizz."

Michael huffed a laugh as he tried to untangle himself from the gripping vines that were Gavin's limbs. Eventually, the movement became too much and the brunette's eyes fluttered open with a groan.

"Micoo, don't leave me," he mumbled, accent a little more slurred with sleep.

"I'm not, Gavvers, I just want some coffee, we've gotta get to work soon. It's..." He paused to check his phone, "7:57 and we gotta be at work in an hour."

Gavin mumbled something about cuddling versus work, but his face was buried too far into Michael's chest to be heard. With a final full-body squeeze to his boyfriend, the Brit finally released him with a bitter, "I hope your coffee is good."

The redhead stood with a breathy laugh, placing a kiss on the other's forehead before shuffling into the kitchen to claim a mug of liquid energy. Standing next to the coffee pot was none other than Geoff Ramsey, trying to no avail to hide his shit-eating grin behind a mug. His crystal blue eyes were alight with amusement as the morning version of Michael stumbled into his kitchen, one hand tangled in his mop of curls and the other rubbing traces of sleep from his eyes. 

"So do I get a story, or do I just have to deal with the mysterious cuddling session I woke up to?" he asked, tone giving away his already obvious smile that made his eyes shine and crinkle.

"Shut the fuck up, it's too early for this," Michael answered, filling two nearby mugs with coffee.

Geoff let out a hearty laugh into his steaming drink.

"What the fuck man, why are you so awake right now; it's like 8 o'clock in the fucking morning!" Michael stated, annoyed with the other's excessively chipper attitude.

"Army training," the older provided with a shrug as he downed the rest of his coffee and set the mug in the sink.

With that, Geoff walked back through the living room and towards the bathroom, ruffling the hair of the current couch inhabitant. Michael sighed as he grabbed the second mug and returned to his previous seat, immediately gaining an extra 150 pounds of weight to his side. Gavin was obviously a morning cuddler. He grabbed the mug his boyfriend had brought him and gulped it down. Only when the entire cup was gone did he see it as an appropriate time to open his eyes. Hazel eyes connected with chocolate ones, exchanging smiles for a second before Gavin shot forward to peck a kiss against Michael's lips.

Forty-five minutes and multiple accounts of Gavin refusing to unattach from Michael's side later, the trio was exiting the house to head to work. 

"Geoffrey," the oldest turned to look at the foreigner, "I'm gonna ride with Micoo if that's alright with you."

"I don't give a fuck," he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just know that if you guys show up even two minutes after me, I'm telling the entire office you're off having car sex."

Gavin scoffed at the accusation, but turned to give a very tempting look to the redhead. Michael laughed, only considering the option for a second before deciding to take the safe path instead of the unemployed path and rolled his eyes. From there, the three split off into their respective cars to head to the office. Gavin and Michael, to Geoff's immense disappointment, were at the office about a minute before him, collecting their bags and waiting for the oldest before going inside.

"I hope you know I tried really hard to get here before you," Geoff stated casually as they walked towards the main door, Michael and Gavin holding hands. "I really wanted to tell everyone you were banging on the side of the road somewhere."

"Geoffrey, don't be daft, we didn't even have any supplies!" Gavin argued, practically skipping with a new-found energy.

"That's what you think," Michael muttered with a smirk to his boyfriend, causing Geoff to imitate gagging very convincingly.

"I don't give a fuck what you do, but the second I hear about any of it, I'm castrating both of you," he threatened, pointing an ink covered finger at each of them.

The pair laughed along, making their way in the front door and down the hallway. Along the way, it seemed everyone was glancing at their intertwined hands, but no one seemed utterly shocked by the sentiment. Honestly, neither could've cared less about what others thought. The calm seemed to end as soon as they crossed the threshold into the Achievement Hunter office, though. As they walked past Ryan, he smirked and gave a nod to each man. Passing Jack didn't result in much, just a casual smile of acknowledgement. Ray obviously had the best reaction. As the pair passed him his eyes grew to an abnormal size, as did his smile, until he looked like he was going to explode.

"HELL YES! MAVIN FOR LIFE, BITCHESSSSS!!!" He screamed when he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from his chair, pumping a fist in the air victoriously.

Gavin just laughed at his friend's reaction, and Michael pulled the Puerto Rican's beanie down over his glasses with his free hand. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
